Noble Nine
This page has been protected due to vandalism. The Noble Nine The Noble Nine are an elite force consisting of nine of the most popular video game characters EVER. They always perform well in the GameFAQs character contests. The most notable fact about this elite group is that NO member of the Noble Nine has ever been defeated in a 1v1 environment... except by another member of the Noble Nine. Over the course of six tournaments, this has still held true; they have extended their streak to 116-0 against outside competition. * Link * Cloud Strife * Sephiroth * Mario * Samus Aran * Sonic * Crono * Mega Man * Solid Snake Noble Nine Controversy - 1v1 Only? There is debate as to whether Vincent's finishing in 2nd place (ahead of Crono and behind Link) in Round Three of the 2007 Character Battle should qualify as a "breaking" of the Noble Nine, and whether or not this result has created a "Terrific Ten" as an alternative to the NN. To discuss the matter further, please make use of the NN discussion page. For the purposes of this article it will be assumed that the Noble Nine's streak can only be jeopardized in a standard 1v1 tournament, as that is the environment where the concept was born and where the streak has always taken place. When will the NN be broken? The Noble Nine will cease to exist the moment any member is defeated by an outside opponent in a 1v1 environment. They will not become the Elite Eight. Once the streak is broken, it's dead for life. Why? Because their Contest Histories create a domino effect that, once set in motion, cannot be stopped. Using Crono as an example... * Crono is beaten by a non-NNer! ** Crono needs to be removed from the NN ** but Crono has defeated Mega Man in the past! ** Mega Man needs to be removed from the NN ** but Mega Man has defeated Sonic in the past! ** Sonic needs to be removed from the NN ** but Crono has also defeated Mario in the past! ** Mario needs to be removed from the NN ** but Mario has defeated Samus in the past! ** Samus needs to be removed from the NN ** but Samus has defeated Snake in the past! ** Snake needs to be removed from the NN ** but Mario has also defeated Cloud in the past! ** Cloud need to be removed from the NN ** but Cloud has defeated Link in the past! ** Link needs to be removed from the NN ** but Link has defeated Sephiroth in the past! ** Sephiroth needs to be removed from the NN The same chain is created no matter which member of the NN falls first; the end result is always that the Noble Nine becomes the Noble Zero. Why can't we just remove Crono and make it the Elite Eight? ... Once again, if Crono is no longer an NNer, then he becomes part of the "outside competition." But, he beat Mega Man in 2005, and he beat Mario in 2004. Now neither of those two are undefeated against outside competition either. But, they beat... and so forth, creating the chain of destruction seen above. Why can't we add Character X and make it the Terrific Ten? You certainly could, but doing so would create a new term, and thus the "Noble Nine" as we currently know it would be broken regardless. For more information on the TT (which has included Vincent since he finished ahead of Crono in the 2007 Contest), visit the Terrific Ten article. Close Calls for the NN Though the NN has yet to be beaten, there have been several close calls over the years. The matches where an outside opponent has brought a member of the NN to below 55% are as follows: * Sonic over Zero, 52.34% in 2003 * Sonic over Aeris, 53.02% in 2003 * Snake over Frog, 51.39% in 2004 * Snake over Bowser, 50.59% in 2005 (1,196 vote margin) * Snake over Zelda, 54.41% in 2005 * Samus over Tifa, 50.49% in 2006 (1,418 vote margin) * Sonic over Vincent, 52.09% in 2006 * Mega Man over Sora, 54.28% in 2006 * Crono over Auron, 54.50% in 2006 Noble Nine Characters Which Have Never Faced Each Other This list does not include the 2006 Battle Royal or 2007 Contest since they were not one-on-one. * Link: Sonic, Snake * Cloud: Crono, Snake, Mega Man * Sephiroth: Sonic, Snake * Mario: Sonic, Mega Man * Samus: Crono * Snake: Link, Cloud, Sephiroth * Crono: Samus, Cloud, Sephiroth * Mega Man: Mario, Cloud * Sonic: Sephiroth, Link, Mario Represented by Company * Nintendo and Square created 3''' of the Noble Nine each. Together, they represent 67% of the Noble Nine. * SEGA, Konami, and Capcom each hold '''1 of the Noble Nine. They represent 33% of the Noble Nine. Random Facts * 5''' of the Noble Nine will be represented in Super Smash Bros. Brawl * '''4 of the Noble Nine wield a sword. * 3''' of the Noble Nine fight with guns. * '''2 of the Noble Nine traditionally defeat enemies by jumping on them, though a third has done so in the past... * Mario is the only character who does not wield a sword that was represented in the 2005 Tournament of Champions. * Crono is the only sword-wielder who was not represented in the 2005 Tournament of Champions. * Samus is the only female member of the Noble Nine. * Out of the 147 non-Noble Nine characters that have appeared since Summer 2005 Contest, only 69 of them have ever faced a member of the Noble Nine. * Sonic is the only furry member of the Noble Nine. * Sephiroth is the only villain of the Noble Nine. Category:Terminology Category:Contest Rivalries